Soulmate
by GPR
Summary: Helen's found a woman who knows the truth about Claudia Brown and the anomalies, so who is she? Meanwhile, Nick's hating himself for the way he's treated Jenny, so an apology goes a long way. Nick/Jenny Nick/Claudia and some Abby/Connor. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Deceptions of the heart

This is my idea of what might happen next in primeval, mainly between Nick and Jenny. I'll carry on for those who want me to. PS I don't own primeval.

Soulmate

* * *

Soulmate

Jenny Lewis was curled up on her sofa at home. A small glass of wine was on the coffee table before her, _The Daily Mail_ held in her hands and a small fire which was dwindling to nothing set the most inviting scene.

She didn't feel as awful as she wanted to be. She had been shocked at Stephen's death; he had been an extremely nice man. It was a shame she hadn't got to know him, she was regretting it now.

Nick had taken it hard, extremely hard. She had felt his pain as he stood beside her at the funeral. She could see it just by looking at his eyes.

Jenny was alone, she didn't feel sorry for herself – her fiancé had really stuck his foot in it by thinking she was having an affair. She had told him the next day, shut up or get lost. Well...she hadn't worded it quite like that.

The thing was, there wasn't another man – or at least she told herself. She smiled, spotting a particular article.

She picked up the phone on the coffee table and speed dialed a number. She waited for the dial up to stop before speaking.

'You got the guy then?' she said, grinning.

'Yes of course!' the voice on the line yelled back in ecstasy, 'I'm an investigative journalist, of course I got that son-'

'Alice!' Jenny stopped her cousin from cursing aloud, 'Congratulations away, hey, listen, about the wedding...'

'When's the date?' Alice asked with eargerness.

'There is no date.' She stated bluntly.

'What?' Alice's voice sounded dismayed.

'We're not getting married any more. We called it off.' She sighed, anger kicking in.

'Why?' the voice on the other end sounding confused.

'Once a reporter, always a repoter. You're asking me all the w's again.'

'Sorry...so?'

'He thought I was seeing someone else. I told him it was abusurd...that I loved no-one but him.'

'And?'

'He wouldn't listen. So I said, "If you think I'm cheating...you can leave."' She whispered, the sorrow finally catching up with her.

'What did he do?' Alice enquired, although she knew the answer.

'He left.' She picked the glass of wine up; at least she could drown her sorrows for awhile.

'I'm sorry.' Alice whispered, meaning it.

'Don't be.' Jenny said, swirling the crimson liquor around the glass.

There was a pause on the line before Alice spoke once again, 'I have to go, James wants his dinner. He's getting bigger by the day. Bye.'

'Bye.' Jenny said in a low voice. She heard the click of the reciever and knew Alice had hung up.

Looking at the glass once again, she decided devouring a bottle of wine wouldn't do her any good. She set the glass down and stood up, hunger getting the better of her. Dinner sounded more appetising.

-

Nick pulled the photo album from his desk draw and set it down upon the dinner table.

He tenderly drew back the front cover and stared at the smiling faces gazing back at him, forever captured in that moment of time. The happiness of the moment was visible in their eyes.

He felt the pathos in his heart, and wished more then anything that it would disappear. It didn't, the vision of Stephen being ripped to shreads fresh in his mind.

Jenny, she had been so comforting, so reassuring. He had felt weak, his life seemed destroyed. Helen, then Claudia and then Stephen. He had lost them one by one.

Claudia's strange disappearence from the timeline had desimated his heart. He had loved her, he realised that now. Jenny just seemed to make matters worse; in one way she was Claudia, but in many others she wasn't.

Jenny was the hardest subject in his heart; he had been so cold towards her. Why ? Because she wasn't Claudia? But after staying that long in a cell with her, he realised she was more like her then she thought. Her views of the world seemed to be something he would have expected Claudia to voice.

She stirred something deep down, something he had felt only for Claudia – and once for Helen, although no longer.

Jenny was stronger, more determind, more intrepid and more glamourous. He hated to admit it, but she was Claudia, just bolder and every characteristic enhanced to its full potential.

Glancing at Stephen's picture one last time, Nick closed the photo album and placed it back into its draw. As much as he hated his behaviour towards Jenny, apologising was going to be extremely diffcult.

-

Jenny channel hopped, there really wasn't that much on. She had put the wine away, however hard it may have been, and had opted for a glass of milk and a bowl of chicken ticka masala instead. She had changed in to a blue jumper two sizes too big and pj bottoms that were longer then her legs. 

Her hair was loose and fell down past her shoulders. She looked as casual as you could get, far from how she looked at work.

The doorbell rang, Jenny stood up, placing her dinner on the coffee table.

She pulled the front door open, frowning, not knowing who would call on her at this hour.

Nick was taken-a-back at how casual she looked, the expression on her face betraying her shock.

* * *

Please review! UD soon

GPR


	2. Impossible connections

Here's my update and things get a little mysterious with Helen.

* * *

The fact that Nick Cutter had turned up twice on her doorstep within the past few weeks made Jenny feel uncomfortable. How had he even found out where she lived?

Jenny pulled the door open wider so he could squeeze past, but he shook his head and stayed where he was.

'Iknow that from the moment you met me I acted like a right git and that I shouldn't have. Sometimes I've even acted as though there's been a pole stuck up my arse. So I wanted to say I'm sorry, if I've angered or upset you in any way. I hope you can accept my apology, as bleated as it is.' Nick said, meaning every word.

Jenny was startled, not only did he use language she thought she'd never hear from him, but he had apologised. Jenny had always thought that Nick was a man who would never reveal his feelings.

'I do.' She whispered, not knowing what to think anymore.

Nick nodded in aknowledgement, before turning to leave.

'Wait...' Jenny said, immeadiatly hating herself, '...do want to come in?'

Nick's heart flipped, much to his frustration. He had tried to reason with himself that he felt nothing for Jenny at all. Nick shook his head; he couldn't risk it, he knew he'd say or do something stupid. Maybe he'd call her Claudia again, which would be disastrous for sure.

Jenny lowered her eyes, 'So...what's wrong with Helen? Sorry for asking, but she said something about "resembling 'her' in every way, even down to every strand of hair." She said I was more agressive...she wasn't on about this Claudia Brown you keep-' she stopped and bit her lip, why had she gone to far?

Nick didn't want to meet her eyes, 'You know, being in another time millions of years ago in a desert can mess with your mind. She is obviously dillusional.'

'And yourself?' she asked, hoping for an answer.

Nick paused before smiling, why couldn't she live and let die? 'Yeah, it got to me too.'

Jenny watched as Nick turned on the steps and walked down towards the gate.

'I'll see you on Monday.' Jenny said. Nick waved and was out the gate before she could close the door.

She slid down the side of the closed door, something didn't feel right. Her mind flicked to the moment she had opened the door to see him standing there. She had been surprised, but something else had been stirred, it felt like a long lost memory she couldn't quite grasp.

She felt as though he had looked up into her eyes before, except there had been urgency to do so.

Somehow she could imagine his touch against her skin, his lips against hers.

She stopped herself from thinking any farther. God knows how vivid her imagination could have gotten.

Prehaps it was just because her fiancé had left her and Nick had been themost friendliest face she had seen since, that she thought he could ease her pain.

He couldn't, she was sure of it.

-

Nick stopped the car at the traffic lights, his mind drifting to mixed thoughts of Jenny and Claudia.

He could almost feel Claudia's lips on his own again, the tenderness of her touch, and then the passionate need deepen through the kiss before it was too late and he left her.

He remembered her last words, _'Don't go, stay. I have a really bad feeling about this.' _How much he wished he had stayed. He longed to feel her body pressed against his once again, but it could no longer be hers, it would be Jenny's. Jenny who seemed so different and yet all too familiar.

A horn blared out at him from behind, the lights had turned green. He kicked the car into gear and pushed her forwards, Jenny's last words in his mind too.

-

The desert streched out for miles before her, Helen sighed with relief, 'Home sweet home, hey Lois?'

Lois stared at her in disgust, 'Get stuffed.'

Helen grabbed the young woman's arm, 'You have your father's anger.'

'Prehaps it's a good thing that no-one but you is regarded as filth in my eyes then.' Lois spat back.

The back of Helen's hand struck Lois's face before the younger woman had a chance to react. Lois recoiled in pain and horror.

'Don't ever speak to me like that. You should thank me for your very existance.' Helen yelled throwing her to the floor.

'No, I shouldn't. Thanks to you I no longer exist, I maybe alive but that's a different matter. None of them know my name!' she screamed back in fury. If looks could kill, Helen would have been killed by the one the Lois gave her.

'You will learn in time, how ever much I may have to beat his heart and soul out of you.' Helen said, pulling Lois to her feet.

'Do what you like, but I am not your daughter. You lost Nick a long time ago and having me with you isn't going to change time!' Lois roughly pulled herself out of Helen's grasp.

'What if I told you she never existed?' Helen said, holding out a picture. Pausing momentarily, Lois took it. She tore it up before her and threw it into the dirt.

'How am I still here then? How come I remember everything?' she shot back, spitting in fury.

'The one greatest mystery you share with me and dear Nick.' Helen watched Lois's dark brown eyes scan the horizon, her dark hair shining in the light.

'You make me sick, no wonder he got over you so quickly.'

* * *

Please review!

GPR


	3. Unexpected arrivals

Here's the next bit, PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Nick rolled over in his bed, entangling himself in the linen sheets. His eyes fluttered open slightly. His night had been horrible, his dreams plagued with Stephen's blood staining the floor and Claudia turning away from him, never to return.

_But something else had disturbed him in his nightmare, a young woman with dark hair which was almost black and piercing dark brown eyes had appeared beside Claudia as she walked away from him. _

_She too called out Claudia's name, even grabbing her arm in despiration as though trying to drag her back. Claudia had turned to her, confusion in her eyes and said, 'I don't know you.'_

_The younger woman had let go and fallen to her knees, Claudia slowly abandoning her. She turned her head to face Nick, tears in her eyes, 'You can't let her go! Help me!'_

_Nick had watched Claudia's retreating back when an anomaly burst into existance. _

_The brown eyed woman scrambled to her feet, trying to get away. But Helen appeared and dragged her through before it closed just as fast as it opened._

The alarm began to ring, bringing him back to reality. He stopped it and once again rolled over.

It was a Monday morning; a confrontation with Jenny was inevitable. He didn't know exactly how she had taken his apology, or the fact he had turned down her invite into the house.

Nick heard a knock on his door; frowning at the fact that it was 7.30, he reluctantly sat up, rubbing his throbbing head.

He trew on half decent clothes while the bell rang insistantly.

Sprintting down the stairs, he dodged the cat that lay on the bottom step.

He attampted to flatten down his mussed hair as he opened the door.

'Harry, it's 7.30 in the morning!' he yelled at his younger sibling. His brother pushed past him and into his house.

'Aye, so it is. Sorry Nick, but Amy kicked me out.' He said setting down a suitcase.

'Well that was forseeable...' he paused, spotting the suitcase, '...oh no you don't, go camp out at mum and dad's.'

'Oh c'mon Nicky, I'm not driving all the way to Scotland,' Harry pleaded, 'it's not like Helen's here...'

'That was low. Fine stay here, but stay out of my way, and you have to be gone by Wednesday. I mean it Harry.' Nick gave his brother a stern look and closed the door.

'Sure, anything, I'll find a hotel soon.' Harry said with glee.

'Alright. Never answer the phone, do you hear me?' Nick said realising if Connor or Abby called him, they'd easily mistake Harry's voice for his own.

'Fine. Has it got something to do with this new job you got?' Harry asked, curious.

'None of your buissness,' Nick sidestepped his brother's question and picked up the suitcase, 'you can have the spare room.'

The doorbell echoed out into the empty hallway once again and Nick cursed. Why couldn't people leave him alone at this time in the morning?

Nick shoved the bag into Harry's unsuspecting arms and flung the front door open for a second time.

'Nick we have to...' Jenny stopped when she realised he wasn't alone.

'Er...Harry, this is Jenny Lewis, a colleague. Jenny, this is my little brother, Harry Cutter.' Nick said awkwardly, hoping his brother noted the fact he said 'colleague.'

'Nice to meet you, I didn't know Nick had a brother.' Jenny said, giving her signature smile.

'Aye, well, Nick's always been Mr. Mystery, even to me.' Harry shook her hand.

'Harry, can you give us a minute?' Nick interveened.

'Sure.' Harry turned and made his way up the staircase.

Nick turned back to Jenny, 'Yes? You were saying?'

'We have to go, now. Connor's ADD found another anomaly.' She whispered, fearing Harry could somehow hear them.

'Where?' he asked, already snatching his jacket off the coat rack.

'The forest of Dean.' Jenny was still whispering.

'What? But that's...' Nick stopped himself. The forest of Dean was the last place he had seen Claudia Brown.

'Come on!' Jenny was already at her car.

'I'm going to work Harry!' he turned and yelled up the stairs before slaming the door shut and climbing into the car beside Jenny.

-

Lois threw a rock, she threw a stick, and yet Helen still didn't back down. Helen managed to pin Lois to the floor and keep her there.

'You know, I always knew Journalists were weak. Yet you're stronger then I expected.' Helen yelled over the roar of the monsters which dwelled not so far away.

'Maybe it's all the running I do.' Lois squirmed and managed to dislodge her captor.

Scrambling away quickly, she turned to see Helen close behind. She turned her attention back to her escape route, it wasn't long though before she felt the familiar sinking feeling in her chest as a hand grasped he ankle.

Helen tried to drag Lois back towards her but she lashed out with her free foot and caught Helen on the nose, it started to bleed freely.

'You can't get away Lois; even if you did, where would you go?' Helen yelled at her.

Lois lost hope, Helen was right. No-one knew she existed.

* * *

Please review!

GPR


	4. Memories that never were

This chapter focuses a little more on who Lois is. The next will focus on Jenny and Nick, and the confined spaces of a car!

* * *

Lois sat by herself; completely lost in her own thoughts and so-called memories. She had managed to retrieve the torn up photo and stick it back together with the sellotape Helen had cautiously handed her.

Lois felt so alone, all of her shared memories didn't exist.

_The cake was lit by the flames of the candles; Lois looked at it, the excitement welling up inside her._

'_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Lois, Happy birthday to you!' the chourused voices sung out._

_Lois took a deep breath and blew all the candles out; grinning in sheer delight afterwards._

'_I can't believe it, my little girl's four already!' a woman picked Lois up and held her tight to her._

'_Mummy! Squeeze me any harder and I'll burst!' she giggled, hugging her mother to her just as tight._

'_There's my sweetheart!' Lois's father appeared in the doorway, she wriggled out of her mother's arms and towards his waiting ones._

'_Daddy!' she yelled in pure ecstasy. Lois's mother walked forward, smiling at the sight of her husband and daughter in such a firm embrace._

_Lois let go of her dad; she ran towards a blonde haired woman and was picked up onto her lap, 'Hi honey, you having fun?' _

_Lois nodded happily and turned back to face her parents, 'They are too.'_

_Her father was kissing her mother, the happiness visible in their embrace._

'_They're glad to have you, that's why.' A man with jet black hair reached across and pinched Lois's nose in a show of affection._

'_Hey!' she beammed, rubbing it and batting his hand away._

'_Here Lois,' her father handed her a small present wrapped in colourful paper, 'you said you wanted it.'_

_She tore it open and smiled. She put the hat on her head even though it was a little too big._

'_Hey, it's like mine,' the black haired man said, patting his own hat._

'_Yeah, that's why I wanted it!' she said, clambering onto his lap, 'now I'm your little helper, I can help with the anomalies now!'_

_Her father gave her a stern look, 'Lois, how many times do I have to tell you? When you're older.'_

'_Oh daddy!' she scowled at him, her stubborness showing._

'_Prehaps you can, but you'll have to stay with your mum.' He said, looking at his spouse, she nodded in agreement._

Lois smiled, a week later she had developed a passion for the media. Her mother had been an intoxicatingly passionate person.

She looked down at the photo and her heart sank. The man and woman stared back at her, too young for her have even been concieved at the point it was taken. But their bodies gave a suttle hint to their feelings, their bodies inclined to one another, their shoulders touching and the closeness of their beings.

Her memories no longer existed, certainly neither did theirs. Things like the first time they made love or the night Lois was concieved...even their wedding. None of it had happened; none of it was real anymore.

Lois didn't want to riffle through her memories one by one, but she was afraid that if she didn't do so they'd be lost forever. It was then Helen interupted her line of thought.

'Lois, I want you to know that I had nothing to do with it. I'd never hurt you.' Helen was standing a few feet away, standing.

'I don't believe you...why should anyone believe you? You lie to everyone...even Stephen; you're the reason his is dead.' Lois said calmly, her eyes finally reaching Helen's.

'That was years ago.'

'To me, but to you it was less than a month. Am I correct?' Lois's eyes narrowed, feeling the coldness of the older woman's heart.

There was silence in the darkness of the falling night, the desert unusually quiet. Lois suddenly felt the bitting cold in her fingers, the pain coursing through them.

'It's funny, your father suffered with it too. Who knew it could be passed on through the genes?' Helen observed her.

'Shut up and get me some gloves.' Lois snapped.

A pair of gloves landed in her lap and Lois wasted no time in putting them on.

'Better?' Helen asked, sitting beside her.

'Yes...thankyou,' Helen snorted a Lois's words, 'what?'

'Nick always had the decentcy to say thankyou, as you do too...even though you hate me more than the sun hates the darkness.'

'It's common courtesy, everyone has it.' Lois looked at the small fire that she only just realised was there.

'You're more like me than you wish to think...we're all the same deep down. It's what makes the "human" tick.'

'And you want to take apart the whole foundations of this...clock as you so apptly put it,' It was more a statement then a question, 'you could destory us all.'

'Yes, but then you just put all the cogs back in place. Come on Lois...there's a scientist in you yet.' Helen whispered.

They sat in silence, Lois still hating Helen but not having enough energy to even voice it yet alone show it. Helen dosed out the fire and handed Lois a blanket.

'I live by my father's rules, the world is beautiful the way it is.'

'And your mother's?' Helen asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Let no-one know, your thoughts are your own...' Lois remembered her mother telling her those words the day she got her first job; it had helped, in some way or another.

Helen laughed, 'Are you telling me to not do this?'

'No...they are.' Helen turned to Lois, knowing what she meant.

'Two heads are better than one.'

She left Lois in the sand filled hills; she would be safe for tonight. Helen knew there wasn't anything remotely harmful to Lois there.

She reached a lone standing tree and leaned against it. Why did Lois have to take after her father so much?

She pulled a single picture from her pocket and looked at it, a young girl sat at the piano, her long dark hair flowing down her back and her dark brown eyes the most visible feature on her face. Helen felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She may have had the key to time, but she had lost the most important thing any human was programed to have...a child. Lois was the daughter she could have had, but she had turned it down. Lois was the baby she could have held in her own arms, the youngster she could have had to read bedtime stories to. But Lois wasn't her daughter, she was someone elses. Helen looked back at the picture of the young Lois and put it away, she couldn't stand to look at her lost opportunity, suddenly Helen felt as though thetrue meaning of her being existed no more, just like Lois's memories.

-

It wasn't because Harry was a nosy person – which he was. It was because he "accidently" found it, and to him it sounded like Jenny Lewis was more then his brother's "colleague".

Harry had been told by Nick not to answer his phone, so Harry had simply gone through the voicemails instead. What he heard made him smirk, finally his brother was moving on from Helen.

Obiviously Nick Cutter hadn't had time to go through his voicemails that morning or he would have prehaps acted a little different around Jenny. Jenny Lewis's recorded voice blurred out into the hallway.

'Nick? It's Jenny. Sorry to call this late, but I want you to know that I may have acted a little stupid as well. An apology is an apology and I mean what I said...I do accept it, and want to tell you that I'm sorry too. So...I'm glad I got that off my chest, I'll see you tomorrow morning if we're lucky enough not to have to drag ourselves out of bed before then. Hopefully we can go out and get that drink if we have the time...sorry if that was a little bold. Bye.'

Harry grinned, she seemed like Nick's type, charming, independant, strong and increadibly sexy. Harry frowned, god, even he saw the good qualities Jenny Lewis had to offer his big brother.

Please review, I want to know now who think Lois might be!

GPR


	5. Memoirs old and new

From what you've said in your reviews, I can't confirm or deny that Nick and Claudia are Lois's parents, but the last sentance should explain how she knows two other key characters. jenny and Nick work on their relationship...amd memories in this one.

* * *

Nick slid into the passenger's seat next to Jenny; the car's engine had already roared into life.

'The forest of Dean, isn't that where the first anomaly appeared?' Jenny asked him, curiously glancing in his direction.

'Who told you?' Nick replied, his eyes catching her dark brown ones. They held the gaze a little longer until Jenny spoke.

'Connor…is it?' she asked a little awkwardly, trying to focus on the steering wheel.

Nick turned to face the road, 'Yes, so we believe.'

Jenny nodded, taking the handbrake off and reversing out of the space.

She concentrated on the driving mostly but her mind kept flicking back Nick who sat beside her.

'We've got a way to go, take the motorway Jen, it's faster.' Nick said uncomfortably, shifting his position, somehow calling her Jen felt more personal to him. He shook himself mentally, getting personal with this woman should have been the last thing on his mind, but it wasn't.

Jenny had never heard Nick call her by anything other then Jenny, but then again…he hardly ever talked to her, he just…looked.

'Sure Nick-' she couldn't stop herself from saying his first name, she had only ever addressed him in person as Cutter.

Nick heard her say his name; it sent shivers through his body. Claudia had called him by his name so many times that he had gotten used to the fact that was what she called him; Jenny however only ever said Cutter, the fact that she had dubbed him Nick threw him off guard.

There was an awkward silence in the confined space as Jenny managed to pull onto the motorway.

'Did you get my message?' Jenny said, tearing her eyes off the road for the first time.

'What message?' Nick frowned.

'The voicemail I left you last night…' she trailed off and her eyes found the road in front of her again.

'No…sorry, I haven't checked my messages yet, you sort of beat me to it…' he looked intently at her, '…it wasn't important was it?'

'No, of course not…' she said it a bit too quickly, Nick caught the slight change of pitch in her voice.

'No, come on what was it about?' he said, still looking at her. It was then he realised the radio was on low and playing Making love out of nothing at all by Air supply, 'Jenny?'

'Don't worry about it Nick.' She said his name for the second time and cursed inside.

'When someone says "Don't worry about it" they usually mean do worry about it.' Jenny's eyes found his at the sound of his words.

'I…I just phoned to say that I forgive you…and that I'm sorry if I was a little bit…disobedient.' She said, breaking the eye contact.

Nick smiled, more to himself, 'You don't ever have to be sorry to me Jenny. You have the right to ignore me or what ever else you wish.'

Jenny grimaced, 'No, I'd rather say sorry and do as you say then hang around Lester.'

It was the first time Nick had heard her use Lester's surname; she had usually called him James.

'I thought you liked him.' Nick raised an eyebrow at her.

'I had to set a good example to him, and see if you lot would rat on me if I said what I really thought.' she said, the corner of her mouth showing the hint of a smile.

'Which is?' Nick asked her, growing more interested with the fact Jenny Lewis seemed more human than he had given her credit for.

She made a face, 'He's a civil servant, what can I say?'

Nick laughed, that was what he would have said. Lester was a civil servant, end of discussion.

'You know…I don't think I've ever seen you laugh.' She grinned when he stopped.

Nick adopted a more serious tone, 'Well…what with the anomalies and all…Stephen too…I just haven't had the time to laugh…or make memories.'

'Memories like this one?' she asked before she could stop herself.

Their eyes met once again, 'Yes, memories like this one.'

-

Lois felt a tear roll down her cheek; the moon and its army of far flung stars stretched across the sky above her.

_Lois pulled the front door open and smiled, 'I wondered when you'd finally get here; it's been well over an hour Ben.'_

_Ben stepped into her flat and pulled a face, 'Sorry, car broke down, had to use the public transport and you know what the last tube home on a Friday night is like.'_

_Lois rolled her eyes, her newspaper in one hand, she closed the door behind him, 'My mum called around earlier, she had a whole stack of different flower arrangements in one hand, cakes in the other.'_

'_Where are they?' Ben asked, reaching the lounge._

'_On the coffee table.' She said, throwing the newspaper onto the hall table and sitting beside him on the sofa._

_Ben picked up one photo, 'White lilies?'_

'_Yeah…they were used at Stephen's funeral.' She said, scratching the back of her head, awkwardly. Ben looked at her._

'_Perhaps we should consider them.' He said._

'_Perhaps, but not tonight…I'm tired.' There was a glint in her eye._

_Ben smiled gently as he tenderly cupped her face in his hands, 'I love you.'_

'_Really? I only marry men that chase dinosaurs.' She grinned._

_Ben kissed her lovingly, 'And I only marry women like you.'_

_The doorbell rang, Ben got up reluctantly, shortly followed by Lois._

_The blond woman from Lois's fourth birthday stood behind the door, 'Mum?' Ben was a little surprised._

_Ben's mum held up a pile of papers, 'Look what I found at the florists off the main street.'_

'_She beat you to it.' Lois held up the heap her own mother had given her._

'_Damn, and I'm paying for this wedding.' She scowled._

'_No…I'll think you'll find that's dad.' Ben corrected her._

'_Shut up Ben, what do you know…fine, I'll have a word with her about the cakes.'_

'_She's already found a load.' Lois yelled at Ben's mother's retreating back._

'_Bugger it! No wait…buffet, I can do the buffet!' she cried in delight, sprinting down the apartment stairs before Lois could even hint that her mother was already on it._

_Ben closed the door, 'Now…where were we?'_

_Lois grinned, 'I think I know…'_

Lois pulled off the glove and saw the ring on her finger, her wedding ring. To her, she had only been married a month…to everyone else she had never even been born.

She caught her breath; everyone she loved had never loved her, even her husband. Helen had seen to that.

Ben…she could still see him, but as a faded picture in black and white. She felt the sobs come from deep within her, from her heart.

Lois Temple was alone in the world.

* * *

Please review. So now you know Lois is married to Connor's son, Ben. However, Ben's mother may not be Abby, but there is a possiblity she is. Hope things are still mysterious for you and will leave you gasping for more! (yeah right) Next chapter will reveal more.

GPR


	6. Good friends, no secrets

Chapter 6...getting along well now isn't it? Hope this clears up who Lois's parents actually are...although her mother may still be illusive if you don't have any suspiciousions of who she is already...I'll admit, Lois's mother is a sort of twist to the story...sort of-hopefully. P.S. Wokinham is a historic market town and it does exist...I should know. It's bigger than you think though. Emmbrook is too!

* * *

Nick had swapped with Jenny since she'd been feeling a little tired, he felt a little at home behind the wheel of her car. Jenny had fallen asleep a little while ago after swapping seats; she had muttered something about not having enough sleep last night.

His mind went back to their conversation previously, "Memories like this one?" she had said. It had been a memory, one of those you stored away for later when you weren't feeling so good to lighten up your day. Her question had brightened his day entirely; it had taken his thoughts off Claudia's disappearence and focused them on Jenny.

Nick had given Jenny his jacket to use as a pillow; she had looked a little exhausted.

She woke up and looked around a little confused, 'Where are we?'

'A historic market town called Wokingham.' Nick said, smiling at the beautiful timbers in the buildings.

'Oh, yeah, I remember now.' She streched and looked around her happily.

'Remember what?' he asked, frowning at her.

'I grew up here.' She said waving a hand at the town.

'Seriously? Here? In Wokingham?' he asked, stunned, he had never seen Jenny Lewis living in such a place. He knew Wokingham well; he and Helen had gone there often to discuss their work with other professors.

'Yes, hell I was born at Royal berkshire hospital! We lived a little on the outskirts, in Emmbrook. We had a fairly big house; it was in the country obviously. Then they decided to build a load of houses on the land next to us; I was eighteen when it happened so I wasn't exactly bothered, what with living in a different area.' She said casually.

'So you know this place inside out then?' he asked, looking at her sleepy form.

'Pretty much!' she laughed, 'I got expelled from one school here!'

'Jenny Lewis, you rebel...what did you do?' he said, there was so much he didn't know about her.

'Nick...' she said, her voice turning serious, '...are we...are we friends? I mean...no longer just acquaintences?'

Nick paused, turning to look at her, smiling, 'Yes, we're friends.'

'Good friends?' her tone still serious.

'Yes, Jen. Good friends.' Nick could feel himself connect with her, not just because of all the mixed feelings he had, but emotionly, as friends.

'Well...I guess I can tell you then,' she grinned, 'I was asked to do a piece of drama, a mature one containing scenes which were...well...let's just say the head walked in during the middle of it, my drama teacher loved it...but he didn't.'

Nick burst out laughing, Jenny Lewis getting kicked out of school for doing something expilcit in a drama class? He never would have thought it.

'I don't think I've ever laughed this hard before!' Nick managed to say, tears in his eyes.

'You're crying, do I make you sad?' she teased him, still snuggled up to his jacket.

'No, you make me happy.' He looked back at her, their eyes meeting.

Nick turned his attention back to the road, it forked left and right, Nick took the right.

'Not long now.' Jenny noted, streching, she put her long legs onto the dashboard in front of her.

Jenny was dressed casually for a Monday morning; she was wearing white skinny jeans, a long navy blue cami and blue boots. Jenny saw him looking at her and raised an eyebrow.

'Anything you like professor?' she teased.

'You're gonna get awfully dirty in the forest of Dean Jen.' Nick said, blushing at her remark.

'I like doing a bit of rough and tumble now and then.' Jenny shrugged.

'Jenny Lewis, well I never.' His eyes widened at their playful banter.

'Hey, I got plenty more where that came from.' She giggled at his expression.

'I bet you do, but it's all a bit too much for one day...how about after we deal with this anomaly, I buy you lunch...or dinner, depending on what time we manage to contain it.' He said it with a little difficulty, he didn't know how she'd react.

'Sure...I'd like that...how about I drop you home afterwards?' she replied.

'What?' he was confused about _her_ dropping _him_ home.

'Well, since this is my car...' there was a bemused smile on her face.

'Oh, yes! I get you now.' He understood, he had forgotten it was her car he was driving. Somehow he felt at ease behind the wheel and with her sitting beside them.

'Take that turning.' She said hastily, Nick managed to manouvure the car just in time.

'Thanks.'

'No problem, we would have probably ended up in Devon otherwise,' She said it with such a blank expression on her face that Nick couldn't help but laugh, 'what? It's true!'

-

Lester stood a little impaitently in front of the anomaly, it was...what? The third time it had opened to their knowledge.

'Where the hell is Lewis and Cutter?' he asked to no one in particular, 'God knows what the hell's going to come through, a Gorgonopsid, a future preadator...wait, I know something that'll come through and scare the living daylights out of us...Cutter's wife.'

Lester hit the SAS man who stood beside him around the back of the head for laughing, 'This is no laughing matter, I want Cutter and Lewis!' he roared.

-

Helen knew it had opened; she had to keep an eye on Lois. If Lois Temple was anything like her mother, she'd make a break for it. Fortunately for Helen, Lois was still asleep in the dim light of dawn, dreaming. What of, Helen couldn't tell.

'_Good morning professor Cutter.' Lois stood on the stairs leading into his office._

'_Morning, Lois.' He said a questioning look on his face._

'_Abby said you'd be down here.' _

'_She was right...how is she?' concern spread across his face._

'_Better...mum said you needed to see her.' There was a sparkle in her eye._

'_Er...yes,' he said, 'Come here Lo.'_

_She hadn't heard him call her Lo in ages, 'So I'm still your little Lo?'_

_Nick smiled, 'Of course, how ever old you get, how ever grown up you feel...you'll always be my little baby girl.'_

_Lois decended the steps as Nick opened his arms to her. They stood embracing for a few minutes in silence before Lois spoke, 'What happened all those years ago?'_

_Nick pulled away from her, not wanting to look at his daughter, 'Nothing Lois...nothing.'_

'_Stop lying to me!' she yelled furiously at him._

_Nick looked at her, a sad smile playing on his face, 'You look just like your mother...'_

'_What happened?' she persisted. _

_Nick paused to look at the fire dwindling in the fireplace, 'I...I fell in love...'_

'_She wasn't mum...was she?' Lois asked, realisation hitting her like a ton of bricks._

'_No...not exactly...' Nick began but Lois cut him off._

'_Who? Who could you have loved before?'_

'_Well first there Helen Cutter...I married her, but she left me for the anomalies, then there was this woman called Claudia Brown...' he paused at her name, it had been awhile since he had thought of her, '...and Jenny Lewis...'_

'_You rang?' a voice called up from the stairs. Jenny Lewis was wearing a pencil skirt, blouse and fitted jacket._

'_I don't understand...' Lois muttered, scowling. The fourteen year old looked from man to woman._

'_You heard...' Nick moved forwards a fraction._

'_Of course...' She walked towards him, a glint in her eye._

'_Lois...this is really complicated...but there's somehing we've got to tell you.' Nick said awkwardly. He moved closer to Jenny, putting a hand on the small of the woman's back and leading them closer to Lois._

'_Something happened...to do with Helen and Claudia Brown.' Jenny said, it was suddenly so difficult to say, even though she and Nick had gone through it several times last night._

'_And yourselves?' Lois asked._

'_Yes...'_

'_I want to know.'_

_Jenny nodded, bringing her into her arms, 'So we'll tell you.'_

Lois's eyes flickered open, the pain she felt for her father forcing her to semi-wake. The first thing she saw was Helen sitting not far from her, trying to start a fire.

Lois rolled over, whimpering slightly, not quite awake, 'Daddy? Daddy?'

Helen heard Lois's pathetic voice quietly calling out for Nick. Her heart went out to her, how ever much she wished it wouldn't. Helen abandoned her attempts to start a fire and made her way to Lois.

'Shhh,' she tenderly patted Lois's arm, 'Calm down Lois...it's alright.'

Helen didn't know how to react to Lois, she wasn't her mother...she was no one's mother. She didn't have a loving side to her. Yet Lois was part of Nick, someone who had once been a part of her.

The sun wasn't peeping over the horizon yet. Lois whined again, slowly waking from a bad dream.

* * *

Review, please...so yes Lois is Nick's daughter...and her mother? Isn't it obvious enough?

GPR


	7. Requiem for a dream

This is chapter 7 and sorry it's taken awhile to up date, but I hope it's worth the wait...as always!

* * *

_Lois sat at the piano and began to play requiem for a dream. Her fingers stroked the keys she knew so well, the soft notes echoed into the lounge. The six year old sighed in relief as she lost herself in the melodic music. _

_Jenny Lewis peered into the room, smiling as Lois closed her eyes, completely lost in her music. Lois turned, only just realising she was there._

'_Where's your dad?' she leant against the doorway._

'_He left to do a seminar,' she said sadly. Her face lit up in realisation, 'I know, you can play with me.'_

_Lois scooted across the seat and patted beside her. Jenny sat beside her, mussing up the girl's hair, 'Of course I will.' _

_Jenny looked lovingly at Lois as her fingers found the all too familiar keys. Jenny too began to play alongside the young child. The music spilled from the piano as they both lost their thoughts in the melody of requiem for a dream. It was Lois's favourite song, from a young age she had sat beside Jenny and watched her play the tune. As she had gotten older, she had found herself playing the same notes, her fingers finding all the right ones. It had stunned her father at first that she could play it just aged five. Her mother had just laughed at Nick's astonishment when she had led him into the room to hear her play._

_The sound of the front door made Jenny turn her head in the direction of the doorway. Nick looked back at her, smiling at the sight of them playing together._

'_Daddy!' Lois cried out, attempting to clamber down from the seat. Jenny picked Lois up and lifted her over her own lap and onto the floor. Lois ran at her father's legs and held him in a fierce embrace._

'_Go sit back at the piano.' He said, easing her off himself. Lois frowned and did as she was told. She held her arms up to Jenny to sit her back onto the raised seat. Jenny lifted Lois onto her lap and looked quizically at Nick._

_He pulled a camera from his bag and raised it to his eye. Lios cocked her head to one side, her long dark hair falling down past her soulders, her eyes filled with an unknown sparkle. Jenny smiled ever so slightly, her beautiful eyes finding the camera lens. The moment was captured forever. Nick pulled the camera away from his eye and smiled at them both._

'_Perfect.' He whispered. Lois climbed off Jenny's lap and began to play once again, ignoring both Jenny and Nick._

_Jenny stood and walked to Nick, 'Perfect?' she asked._

'_Yes, just perfect.' He grinned. She playfully pushed him, shaking her head as she left the room._

_Nick watched Jenny leave, hearing the front door close, he made his way to Lois. Nick planted a kiss on Lois's forehead, a smile flickering across his lips, 'I love you.'_

_Lois heard him, but answered without taking her eyes off the piano, 'I love you too daddy.'_

_Nick sighed, 'I know you do...' he pushed a strand of hair off her face, '...you're just like your mother...beautiful.'_

_Lois didn't hear his whispered comment and carried on. Nick took one last photo before putting the camera away. The front door opened once again and Lois abandoned the grand piano._

'_Mummy?' she asked, leaving the lounge in favour of the hallway, 'Oh...can I have a biscuit? Please?'_

_Nick expressed amusement at his daughter's persistant nagging._

'_Maybe later Lois, after dinner.' Her mother said, struggling with shopping bags from the car boot._

_Nick followed his wife and child to kitchen, half- walking, half - chasing a screaming, giggling Lois. _

Lois watched Helen back her rucksack. She had woken just minutes before. She had found the photo of herself playing the piano in Helen's bag; suddenly the memory of that day had come flooding back.

Helen saw her looking at it, 'How well can you play?'

Lois stared at Helen, 'Well enough...I played at Reading hexagon once.'

Helen was impressed, 'Jenny's done well with you...I never knew she could play.'

Lois snorted, 'That's because you're arrogant...you didn't even know that my father could play.'

Helen paused; she had a point, 'Nick never told me-'

'-you never asked.' Lois stopped; she looked around hastily, spotting it.

Helen noticed her do so. In one swift sudden movement, Lois was on her feet and running away from her. Helen darted forward, somethng else catching her eye, fear over taking her.

'Lois! Lois!' she was too far ahead, yet Helen still ran after her.

The anomaly was within Lois's sight, she scrambled over the sand. It gradually came closer to her, lifting her spirits, making adrenaline pulsate through her body.

Helen cursed, for a scrawny journalist she was pretty damn fast. Helen cursed again; she had her mother's long legs and father's stamina...just her luck.

Lois finally reached theanomaly, pausing only to look at Helen miles behind her. Taking a deep breath, not knowing where it would lead, Lois went throught the anomaly.

Helen reached the anomaly, struggling for breath, she followed Lois's lead.

-

Jenny slammed the car door shut, Nick did the same.

'Where did they say they were?' she asked him as they walked into the ever darkening forest.

'There's a part of the forest which is cornered off to the public, it's where the anomaly opens every time.' He answered truthfully.

'So how do we find it?' she asked innocently.

Nick laughed lightly, 'Just follow the big red signs.'

Sure enough they found one not far from the car, it was angry and stood out like a sore thumb.

'Oh...' Jenny said, unnecessarily.

Finally they reached the green gates with signs saying it wasn't a public place. They both flashed their ID at the SAS guard and he let them pass.

The pair were greeted by Connor who bounced happily towards them in a greeting, 'Nothing's come through as of yet.'

'Thanks Connor.' Jenny smiled as he walked away in his usual bubbly self.

Nick made a face as Lester spotted them. Jenny grimaced aswell.

'Where the hell have you two been? Count yourselves lucky nothing has come through.' He complained; begining to lecture them.

Suddenly the familiar sound of something coming through the anomaly rung out in the air, every SAS guard directed their guns towards it. Abruptly something burst through, stumbling running. It was a person, as soon as she came through, she carried on running. One of the guards trained his gun on her, but the sound of something else entering the anomaly caught everone's attention.

Nick tried to run forward, but Jenny held him back. Helen Cutter emerged and fled in a completely different direction to the other woman. The guards turned their attention to the two women, scattering in all directionsafter them. That was until the sound was heard again, a thunderous sound echoing in their ears. Every guard turned back to the anomaly, as the all too memorable face of a gorgonopsid exploded into their time.

* * *

Please review

GPR


	8. Claudia, Jenny and Lois

Okay, chapter 8 and things get interessting for Jenny, much to her confusion!

* * *

Jenny didn't move, even when Nick grabbed her arm and attempted to drag her away. She had been here before…she had seen the beast before…

_She sighed a sigh of relief, they were back…they were safe. She frowned, sensing something wrong. _

_It wasn't until the beast's scream rung out into the darkness of the night that she realised it was there. Every soldier snapped their guns to attention, the machine guns trained on the silhouette between the trees._

_Everyone scattered, terror driving them forwards. A man was ahead of her, all she was thinking was to follow him._

_She tripped, 'Cutter!'_

_The man turned, panic in his eyes, searching for her. He found her a few feet behind him and ran to her aid, 'Claudia!'_

_He tried to drag her upwards, tried to get her to her feet._

_She looked up, he felt her tense. It was standing before them, towering, looming as it saw them. It ran forward, she felt all hope drain away._

_That was until the horn sounded and a car rammed into the side of the monster, it fell defeated._

_She felt relief wash over her, she could feel him hold her closer, exhaling._

_A man got out of the car and headed towards them._

_The creature raised its head, 'Stephen!'_

_She felt his arms leave her and saw a gun being tossed towards the second man. He shot once, twice, a third time until it lay dead._

_She felt his sigh at the back of her neck, and heaved a sigh too._

'Jenny!' Nick was pulling at her arm, trying to make her budge. She snapped out of it and allowed him to roughly drag her away from the emerging Gorgonopsid.

He ran with her close behind, both petrified to their cores. Jenny couldn't see anyone else, Abby and Connor had obviously fled before them.

All she heard was her laboured breaths, Nick's feet as he ran and the pumping of blood in her ears.

She closed her eyes and drove herself forward when she heard the mangled screams and gunfire.

Nick found a bush and quickly darted into it, hauling Jenny in after him. She sat, gasping for breath beside him, alarm clearly evident in her brown eyes. Nick tried to catch his own breath, lying down on the leaf coated ground, his chest heaving.

'That was Helen…damn it!' he wheezed between laborious lungfuls of air.

Jenny just sat there, not knowing what to think of her flashback…she had never recalled doing such a thing, nor seeing the Gorgonopsid before…and yet she felt as though she had. She collapsed next to Nick and heaved in air, trying to rid herself of light headedness.

'So…who was…the other woman?' Jenny asked, completely winded.

Nick paused, still breathless, 'No idea…'

'Oh…come on Nick!' she demanded, attempting to sit up and failing miserably.

'I…I think she…knows more…about…the anomalies and Helen…then we…do.' He finished, struggling.

'How?' Jenny insisted.

Nick shook his head, 'Dunno…'

They lay in silence, lost in their own train of thoughts. Jenny pondering what seemed to be a lost memory, Nick a dream come true.

-

Lois collapsed.

She was shattered.

She was hungry.

She was exasperated.

She was alone.

Completely alone. She tried to move from where she had fallen, but failed. Feeling the cool earth beneath her, she lay there. She no longer cared if she died; it wasn't as though anyone would miss her…

Lois moaned slightly, it was a pathetic attempt at trying to get someone's attention. Thinking she hadn't, she closed her eyes, allowing sleep to claim her.

-

Nick heard it, it was a distance away. He sat up, trying to locate the source of the noise.

As usual, Jenny was completely and utterly ignoring him, playing the memory over and over in her mind, Nick had been there with her, as had Stephen.

She felt his hand hit her arm, 'What?' she muttered, still regaining her lost breath.

'There's someone else over there…maybe it's Abby or Connor.' He whispered.

'Let them find us…I'm knackered.' She groaned, meaning it.

Nick rolled his eyes, 'Fine, I'll go…but don't move.'

He left her alone and crawled out from underneath the foliage. He saw her, not far away. She was lying in a clearing, her dark hair tousled across her face and her eyelids hiding her incredibly brown eyes.

Nick felt his heart miss a beat; she was the woman from his dream, the one who had tried to drag Claudia back. Nick cautiously found himself walking to her side, he knelt and recoiled.

She looked like Claudia Brown, like Jenny Lewis.

'For Christ's sake, how many of her are there?' he muttered to himself in disbelieving shock.

Her hair was darker admittedly, but then again Jenny's was as well. Her nose, her lips, her face, her physique…she was a doppelganger of both Jenny and Claudia.

She looked to be of a similar age to both of them…there was an uncanny resemblance, although there was something different as with Jenny…personality perhaps? Was she gentle, compassionate like Claudia? Or intrepid and strong-willed like Jenny? Or was she completely different?

'Jenny?' Nick called. He heard her clamber out of the shrub and make her way towards him.

'Wha-' she didn't even finish her first word.

She knelt beside him, a shaken expression on her face.

'This is the woman who came through the anomaly.' He said, gently lifting her into his arms.

'Claudia Brown?' Jenny asked, 'She looks like me…is that why you thought I was her?'

'No, no Jen. She isn't Claudia Brown; Claudia looks _exactly_ like you…she looks…so incredibly like you that this can't be a coincidence, but there's something ever so slightly different…'

'I'm sorry? What?' she looked at him, confused.

'Genetics…'

* * *

Bad clifhanger, sorry but guilty as charged I'm afraid, born to write clifhangers to the end of my days!

REVIEW THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!! Because I love it when you do...

GPR


	9. From me to you to you

Sorry it took awhile, but my school work has been plaguing me even though it's nearly end of term! Enjoy, hope you like it.

* * *

Lois felt the safety and security of strong arms holding her tight. She felt like a child asleep in her father's arms as he carried his sleeping baby to her bed, wishing her dreams to be filled with unicorns and Santa Claus.

Nick watched her stir slightly in his arms, seeing her comfort and relief. She was younger then Jenny, her hair wasn't auburn like Claudia's or as dark brown as Jenny's. It was an unusual darkish brown that shimmered under the sun's rays which only just managed to escape the clutches of the branches above them.

Jenny had eyed her warily at first before her gaze became a little tender, 'What about genetics?'

Nick heard her mumble, 'Well…she must have your genetic make up, or just plain old DNA…maybe she's-'

'What?' Jenny was beginning to look concerned at that point.

'We can go to the future right?' he smiled.

'Yes…'

'And we can go to the past?' he beamed wider, causing Jenny to glower at him.

'Well duh, if you hadn't noticed there's a great big bloody dinosaur running around in the forest of Dean!' she snapped sarcastically, only quietening when the woman in Nick's gentle limbs curled closer to him.

'Then in the future we can come back to the past…_this_ past, right here, right now.' He was beginning to grin like the cat form Alice in wonderland.

Jenny stopped walking altogether, causing him to stop suddenly too, 'What are you say? My genetics plus the future-'

He watched with amusement plastered across his face, she took one look at his smug face and began to walk ahead of him in a huff.

'Don't you want to carry you daughter Jen?' he called after her retreating figure, still finding it funny.

'She's not mine, not yet.' Jenny yelled back, trying to push what the future held for her out of her mind, but failed and walked back to Nick to look at her again.

She felt like she was looking in the mirror. She reached out a hand to touch her cheek and shivered, it was porcelain, slightly paler then her own. Her nose and cheekbones, however, were definitely not hers. The fathers? Who was the father of her child? She pushed the dark hair off her face and spotted it. She looked at the tiny, silver, rectangle locket which hung around her neck. Jenny saw Nick freeze, his muscle tense and his eyes focus completely on the locket.

'I think we-' he began.

'Can we do a DNA test, just to see if you are right?' she said, completely absorbed by the face of her future child.

'I don't think that's necessary.' He muttered and began to walk, leaving Jenny to watch him, doubt and confusion visible in her eyes.

-

'Where is she?'

Helen tried to stay calm, but that was almost impossible since she was staring down the barrel of a gun, 'I don't know Ben.'

'What did you tell her? That we were dead? Like you told Stephen?' he spat, he was furious, 'I'll ask you again, where is my wife?'

She smirked and regretted it, the muzzle of the automatic pressed against her forehead, 'I don't know, I really don't.'

She watched him with curiosity, the man was a professor, and yet felt completely at home with a gun. His hair was usually tousled and ash blond like his mother's. His eyes, however, were completely like his father's, hazel. His guts? Perhaps growing up around the anomalies had given him that edge, but Helen suspected it was more then that, having Lois as a wife was sure to come with hidden extras…like having to kill a Utahraptor that was about to decapitate her because she ignored what he had said…for about the millionth time.

Ben felt dead inside, he loved Lois more then anything…she was his best friend, his companion, his lover and his wife. Yet she was gone, lost, maybe thinking that she had never been born or some other crazy story that Helen had made up…and that was what they were…stories, lies and yet they could tear people apart with one fluid movement.

'We all know how this ends Helen…but I could end it here and now.' He glowered at her.

'You wouldn't…because as you just pointed out we know how it ends, everyone in the future knows what happens to me, to you, to Nick, to Jenny…but not to Lois. No-one knows if she makes it, not even you…doesn't that make you angry? You can save everyone in the world Ben…but not your wife.' She sneered at him and smiled inside at her desolate prophecy.

He felt the ground being ripped from underneath him and fell to his knees, tears stinging at his eyes. When he looked up, Helen was gone.

-

Nick's eyes didn't move from the locket, he remembered it…ever so well as though he was the little kid on the bleak moors of Scotland once again.

'_Nick, Harry!' Nick turned at his mother's distressed voice._

'_C'mon Harry!' he yelled to his younger brother who was admiring a frog he had found._

_Harry looked up, 'But look Nicky-'_

_Harry grew quiet at the stare his big brother gave him and trudged towards the house. Nick watched his brother and took one last glance at the barren landscape he called home before heading inside._

'_What?' Harry's bottom lip quivered dangerously, 'but Grandma…'_

_Nick felt his heart sink as his mother collected her youngest son into her arms and wept silently. He watched as she attempted to smile at him, she frowned at his blank expression…but then again her eldest offspring had never reacted well to sincere news when others were around._

_Nick heard Harry's howling as he left the room in search of their father and his scowl deepened further, why was he so attention seeking?_

'_Nick?' his mother watched him worriedly, slightly confused at his lack of response, 'Why aren't you crying?'_

'_She told me not to,' He whispered, trying not to show his sadness, 'she said it's a sign of weakness.'_

'_Nick? You seriously don't believe the ramblings of an old woman do you?' she tried to laugh humorously at her mother's strictness with her son. She had always been fond of her "wee little scrap" as she had dubbed Nick, her first grandchild, the day he was born._

'_She told me it was her dying wish and that I mustn't do it…what's a dying wish?' his naivety shone through his face which was grubby from playing on the marshes and moors._

'_Never you mind…now go play.' She smiled weakly, Nick had always done as his Grandma had said and asked._

_Nick sat alone on the big rock he and Harry had discovered a couple of months ago while in search of "bog monsters" and "marsh pirates." He drew the tiny object from his torn trouser's pocket and stared at it ominously. The silver glinted in the dying sun's rays, the locket was no bigger then the top part of his little finger and was perfect for holding. He could see the engraved patterns of leaves and stroked it with his small, delicate child's fingers. His mind wondering to how it cane into his possession…_

'_I want you to have it Scrap,' She muttered, her eyes watching him as she slipped into his small hand, 'my mother gave it to me when I was little…since I have no granddaughter to give it to, you can have it…keep it safe.'_

'_But I can't-'_

'_Nick,' she warned before saying, 'give it to your daughter…if you ever have one.'_

_She winked at him, holding his hand tightly as though not wishing to let go._

'_And what if I don't?' he asked forlornly, tears pricking his eyes._

'_Oh, well that's no way to behave now is it?' she teased, 'I'm sure you will…and stop crying, it's a sign of weakness…and that's an order since it's my death wish…no-one should cry then the world would be a happier place.'_

_She wiped away his tears and he grinned, holding his beloved Grandma's hand._

It couldn't be. The woman in his arms was wearing one exactly like it…could she be not just Jenny's daughter but his own? What if somehow Claudia came back…could she be theirs? His mind was racing trying to find a reasonable explanation. Slowly he put her down on the floor, watched by a curious Jenny, and reached into his pocket. He drew out the same locket and opened it, inside were two pictures of a war general and a young woman, both extremely old. Deciding quickly since Jenny was still a distance behind him; he bent down and opened the locket around the woman's neck. He couldn't tell whether his heart sank or soared…could she be his…and Jenny's…_child_? Or someone else's? Namely Claudia's? It couldn't be a coincidence at all…he watched Jenny, his friend walk up the steep incline in her boots and say something merrily about loving "boots."

He smiled and picked Lois up just as Abby stumbled onto the pathway.

'I told you Connor!' she yelled back into the foliage.

'Whatever!' the bush scoffed, replying in retaliation and spitting out a rather windswept Connor.

'What the-' Abby began.

'Don't even go there.' Muttered Jenny, finally reaching them a little out of breath but not doubling over like Connor.

* * *

please review, the next chapter is mainly about Jenny begining to remember parts of Claudia's life...

GPR


	10. One body, one mind, one soul

Really sorry it's been awhile but my pc's been having glitches until yesterday...hope this fills your satisfaction and things get even weirder (if that's even a word) for Jenny.

* * *

Jenny watched Nick with renewed curiosity, he had been silent for quite awhile and it was starting to get to her. He still held the woman in his arms… her supposed future daughter. Jenny started to think about what names she would have called her daughter… Sascha, Katherine, Lillias, Terri…she didn't know what she was called, there were so many that vied for attention in her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by Abby and Connor shouting backwards and forwards between themselves behind her and Nick. She rolled her eyes and Nick smiled as he caught sight of her out the corner of his eye.

Abby was undeniably furious, unfortunately for Connor, he was on the receiving end of her tongue.

'You always think you're right, but you never are!' she snarled angrily.

'I am…sometimes!' he cried back, recoiling slightly when she attempted to punch him heavily in the arm.

'Hmm, let's think about that shall we? No!'

'Would the pair of you shut up?' Jenny snapped, failing to ignore their squabble, 'What the hell are you arguing about? Because it sounds like nothing to me.'

'I agree with Jenny,' Nick said quietly, 'what's gotten into the two of you recently?'

Abby bowed her head and Connor kicked the floor with the tip of his shoe.

'A lot of things…sorry you guys, it's really nothing…don't worry.' Connor muttered, catching Nick's eye.

Nick nodded gently before continuing to walk in silence in the forest which was beginning to grow dark, Jenny beside him.

'What time is it?' she asked rather awkwardly.

'Er…4:30, we've been out here for around two and a half hours…it's starting to get dark.' He stated the obvious although he didn't need to, Jenny knew they were in the clutches of winter.

-

They had been walking for several minutes before they had finally reached the camp set up by the SAS, it was then Jenny suddenly stopped, gripped by fear, she began to relive something she swore she had never done before…

_She could see the anomaly from where she was standing, and it sent shivers through her entire body. It shimmered like a glistening star on a distant horizon unknown to her._

_Frowning a little, she watched the men heave a massive crate upwards, between them. Once again she heard the bloodcurdling screeching of the creatures inside and her scowl deepened. _

_She saw him and his tousled ash blond hair in front of her, trying to resist temptation and failing, she sidled towards him._

'_What happens if it closes when you're on the other side?' she whispered, concern etched on her face and laced into her words._

'_We wait…until it reopens.' He smiled reassuringly, the warmth of his gaze sent shock waves pulsing through her body._

'_I think we should get going!' the woman clad in combos called, eyeing them with an emotion she couldn't place._

_Nick made a start to move forward but found her hand on his arm, 'Do go…stay; I've got a really bad feeling about this.'_

_He paused only to allow the ghost of a smile pass his lips, 'It's gonna be fine…'_

_Nick walked to words the anomaly and his "estranged" wife, stopping to reluctantly talk her through a few procedures._

'_Should I make a speech? One small step for man…that sort of thing?' Lester asked her, watching the trees as he had all ready lost interest with the anomaly and his colleagues._

'_Maybe another time.' She walked forwards until she was beside Nick and grabbed him. Her lips caught Nick Cutter's in her own and held them firmly for less then a few seconds. She pulled away to see his startled eyes fill with a mixture of emotions that reflected her own, slowly he lent forwards as her arms found their way around his neck and kissed her back. It was rougher this time, more passionate. His tongue stroked hers, causing her to deepen the kiss and press her body closer to his own. She was lost, it was then that she knew that she truly was in love with him…_

Jenny felt the emotions run ragged with her, tearing at her heart, flushing all rational thoughts from her mind.

'Jen?' Nick asked, frowning at her. She didn't want to look at him, they had kissed…since when?

Her daughter was still asleep, no longer in his arms since a guard had relieved Nick of her.

Jenny's eyes were filled with confusion and something else…but Nick didn't know what and it scared him a little. He approached her and held her gently by the shoulders.

'What happened?' she whispered, flinching at his touch but calming slowly.

'Nothing…are you all right?'

'Yes…I don't know…' she murmured, looking around for something he couldn't identify.

'If we wait a little longer and get…her,' he motioned to the guard with their "offspring", 'to a hospital, then I can take you home…Okay?'

She nodded, her eyes still wild like fire and averting her gaze to anywhere but him.

'No one can hurt you…you're fine…I'm here.' He said the last part quieter so no one but Jenny could hear it.

She smiled warily, yawning; she rested her head on his chest. Her panic had evaporated at his last words, soothed her almost. She was tired and had been walking for most of the day, exhausted, she allowed him to sit her on a tree stump. There was something in the way he did it, the way he still held her longer after necessary that made her ponder the flashback.

But as fatigue set in more, she was too shattered to even feel or notice the tiny kiss her gave her on her brow.

Nick didn't want to leave her, but a Gorgonopsid was still on the loose and the anomaly was still open. He watched as her eyes closed every now and then…she hadn't reacted to his kiss. It had been comforting to feel her skin again, to taste it even…

As he left her in favour of a brutish dinosaur and several sweaty men in black, he couldn't help thinking…did she kiss like Claudia?

* * *

Next chapter will focus on Abby and Connor a little more :) ('cause I need to write how Ben came to be!), Jenny and Nick's growing relationship and Jenny's strange memories of Claudia's life!

GPR


	11. One memory and kisses in the nighttime

Abby and Connor focus, aswell as Jenny and Nick.

* * *

Abby felt exhaustion take hold of her body, rubbing the grit from her eyes, she trudged on. Nick was ahead of her, walking in a steady pace.

'It must have gone back through Cutter!' she called, 'Let's call it a night; we're all tired, let the SAS deal with the anomaly!'

Nick turned at her words and shook his head, 'No! We've got to make sure it's gone back through!'

His phone began to ring, he cursed, seeing the ID he calmed down and picked up, 'You alright?'

'A little tired but otherwise fine, the ambulance for…um, you know, came, I'm gonna catch a ride with them, stay with her at the hospital…I've left my car keys with one of the guards, he'll give them to you when you get back…drop it round any time you want.' Jenny muttered, wariness taking its toll.

'Are you sure you trust me with your car?'

'You saved my life on a number of occasions; I think I can trust you with my car.' She whispered, so as not to be over heard by anyone else. Nick felt as though she was smiling.

'Look, I'm sorry about the whole dinner lunch thing, I'll make it up to you.' He spoke softly, imagining what it could have been like.

'You don't have to Nick.'

'I will, I promise.'

She paused on the other end of the line, 'Thanks.'

'No problem, I'll see you later,' Nick flipped the phone shut before turning back to face Abby, 'Yeah…s'pose you're right, let's go home and get some rest.'

'Good!' she grinned, her face lighting up.

'Connor!' Nick exclaimed, waiting for his younger companion to reply, 'We're going back to base, tell the men to carry on searching if they strongly feel it's necessary!'

Connor, a few metres ahead of him nodded, disappeared and called back, 'They say they'll carry on without us, Lester's orders.'

'Bloody Lester,' Nick muttered to himself before retorting back to Connor, 'Fine! Let's head back ASAP!'

'Sure Cutter!'

-

Nick had taken Jenny's car, but he wasn't heading for her house, he was heading for the hospital since Lester had finally given in and got fresh men to keep night watch while everyone else went home.

Abby and Connor were driving back home in silence. The stress of the day pressing down on them like a heavy burden.

'I didn't mean to get us lost, really Abby.' He said in a hushed tone, watching her tense frame.

'It's alright Connor, I know you didn't…and I didn't mean to shout at you and hit you like that.' She muttered, still a little reluctant to talk.

'Look, when we get home I'll make you a cuppa tea, yeah?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled and turned to him, 'Yeah…I'd like that.'

'I think there's a film on tonight, or I can pop out to blockbusters.' He said, his attention drawn back to the road ahead.

'Sure…' she watched him driving her mini, usually she wouldn't have even let him in the passenger's seat, but there was something different, she just didn't know what, '…Connor?

'Hmm?' he pulled up at the lights, not really noticing her edge closer.

'Why all the sudden cup of tea and film charade?'

'What?' he said, still not paying attention.

'Does this have something to do with the whole future shark incident?' she felt her curiosity get the better of her.

'Maybe…' she could tell he wasn't listening, but still focused on driving. Perhaps he was trying to avoid a scratch of some sort ending up on her mini.

'Connor!' she yelled, causing him to jump and slam on the brakes.

'What?' he asked, completely miffed.

'Are you or are you not in love with me?' she growled, losing her temper.

'What gave you that impression?' he pulled the car up onto the curb so they were out of the way.

Abby put her head in her hands, peeved beyond belief, 'For god's sakes Connor! You said you loved me when I was dangling off that bloody cliff in the future!'

'Oh, yeah…I kind of did, didn't I?' he bit his lip, cursing inside and mentally slapping himself. They sat in silence with the red of the hazard lights flashing around them, 'Yes…I do Abby…I love you…'

He observed her as she looked up, her face in total shock and not much else, 'You…you love me?'

'Yes…' Connor felt as though he was about to cry, she would surely get out the car and walk home.

'Because…I love you.' She murmured, studying his startled eyes.

'What-' Connor didn't have time to finish his sentence before Abby reached over to kiss him. He felt sheer happiness fill him as he kissed her back; it looked like neither of them was going to get that rest Cutter had told them to get.

-

Nick pulled the car up into one of the many parking spaces the hospital car park had to offer. Slamming the car door shut behind him, he locked it and made his way into the reception. He wanted to go home and yet there was something dragging him to hospital, and he knew what it was. It was the overwhelming urge to be this woman's father, it was natural human instincts kicking in and telling him to protect her…her and her mother. Not that either of them needed defending.

Lester had told him it was room 203 where she and Jenny had gone. Showing his home office ID to the receptionist, he was led up several flights of stairs by a nurse until they reached a room with 203 clearly marked on the door.

He stood at the window before going in, watching Jenny who was asleep beside the woman's bed. A part of him couldn't help but hope that somehow, somehow Claudia was her mother instead…but there was another part of him that felt completely…liberated at the thought of Jenny being her mother…

Nick knew that he was falling in love Jenny, she had changed from the moment they had been shoved together…in that cell, something inside her had clicked, even if he didn't know what, it made his heart sing.

Jenny's eyes flickered momentarily in her sleep, remembering just one of millions of memories…

_She awoke the throbbing pain in her head stinging intolerably as she sat up. Looking around wild eyed, she spotted the blurred outline of the all too familiar figure._

'_It's alright.' Nick whispered, taking her gently by the shoulders and holding her secure._

'_Steady,' She frowned, seeing a dark stature, moving to her right as Nick let her go, 'What's your name and how old are you?'_

'_Claudia Brown and I have no intention of telling you.'_

Jenny awoke with a start; she had heard that name before. Heaving in lungfuls of air, she realised tears were streaking down her cheeks and that she was shaking uncontrollably.

'Nick!' she cried, wanting the only person who would understand beside her. She heard the door to the room open and felt strong arms pulling her up.

'It's okay…it's okay, I'm here,' He hushed, holding her in a fierce embrace. He gently rocked her, trying to comfort her, 'this is the second time this has happened, you want to tell me why?'

She couldn't though, because at that precise moment, the rest of the Claudia's memory came flooding back…

'_Nick! Don't leave me!' Claudia cried, tears streaming down her face._

'_It's alright! I'm still here!' he called, running back to her, closing several of the door shut behind him, 'All we have to do is keep all the windows and doors shut.'_

'Make it stop Nick!' Jenny screamed, her mind running into overload.

'I can't Jen! What's wrong?' he was beginning to panic, horror coursing through his body, 'Somebody get a doctor, now!'

'_I'm going to call to Ryan; you're gonna be alright 'cause nothing can get in.' Nick's hand brushed her face in an act of intimacy Claudia had never felt before._

'Nick! Help me!' tears flowing freely from her eyes, Jenny was trying her best to remain conscious, but was failing.

'Jenny!' Nick cried, fear gripping him when her body gave way and she collapsed.

_Claudia felt Nick pull her into his arms, 'Go, go, go!'_

_She ran for the door, Nick close behind. The creature's screaming drowning out any other noises she could hear._

'_They just went crazy, I slipped in the blood-' she stopped, realising what she had just said._

'_It's the blood, they can smell the blood.' Nick said, wiping a finger in a patch on his shoulder._

'_Like piranhas', oh god, have I got much on me?' the panic was beginning to grow._

'_Er… a little bit, yeah…same amount as me, give me your shirt.' He said with difficulty._

'_This turning into being a little bit of a habit.' She muttered, undoing her blouse, seriously doubting that she had a "little bit" of blood on her._

'_What? Asking for your clothes or getting us attacked?'_

'_Both.' She said, handing him her top. _

Jenny felt Nick desperately holding onto her, 'I need a bloody medic in here now!'

'Nick…' she whispered with her dying strength, '…I remember…'

'Remember what?' he asked, trying to keep her awake.

_Claudia still couldn't see well, Nick had sat her down, both of them with racing hearts._

'_There's got to be a phone around here somewhere.' He came away from the windows to kneel beside her._

'_You better go and get it.' She whispered, alarm still visible in her brown eyes._

'_Yeah… you're going to be alright here.' He turned to her, hoping that she would look him in the eye._

_She did, 'And what about you?'_

_He looked back to the window, his pulse racing like mad, 'Yeah, I think I can make it,' She could see the blurred outline that was him; he turned his attention back to her. Pausing for less then a second, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Claudia felt a strange twinge in her lower abdomen, eventually he pulled away, 'I'll be back in a minute.'_

_And with that he was gone._

Jenny's breathing slowed and her eyes opened. She was lying Nick's arms on the hospital floor.

'Jenny?' he looked relieved.

'Yes?' she muttered, gaining enough strength to push herself up, still in his grip.

'Do you know what just happened?'

'No…I mean yes…'

'What did you remember?' he watched her with hesitant and concerned eyes.

She gazed at him, knowing her next three words could make everything clear, 'You kissing me.'

* * *

Please review,

GPR


	12. So close

Chapter 12. I've been on holiday, so sorry for the delay. Begining is about what's sort of going on in Jenny/Claudia's head.

* * *

She looked out over the scorched plains, desperately searching for signs of life. There was none. Bewildered, she scrambled to her feet; lost and completely alone, she felt the tears prick her eyes in panic. It was dark, like night had claimed the sky abouve her for its own. Gasping for what little air there was, she tried increasingly to recollect her memories. Most of them were gone. One or two were hazy, as if blurred static on a television screen. She could see him though, as clearly as if he was standing beside her in the barren landscape.

'Nick?' she dared to question.

There was no reply, or, at least, she couldn't hear him. She reached out, wanting to touch him, wanting to feel solid flesh against her own. But he was gone. Frantically looking around her, she sickenly realised there was no moon, nor its army of far flung stars. The little visible light was cast by nothing she could see. To her, it was the most desolate place imaginable.

Suddenly memory upon memory exploded into her mind, causing her to see nothing but a searing white light in her eyes. From riding her red bike to falling off her horse to her first kiss and to her last, Claudia Brown and Jenny Lewis momentarilly merged as one, before a dull pain behind the eyes separated them once more. Jenny Lewis living in reality, Claudia Brown in non-existance.

Claudia's pained frame lay in an exhausted heap on the charred land, Jenny nowhere to be found. Barely conscious, Claudia felt safe as the feeling of strong arms embraced her fallen body. Her breathing eased when she felt someone lifting her up. She could feel every breath they took and hear their rythmic heartbeat. She was safe. For now.

As Claudia rapidly descended into the deep abyss of partical death, or sleep, the carresing winds which blew from nowhere echoed one man's name in whispered tones. The man who loved her was close. So close.

-

Nick pondered how many more women he would have to hold in his arms that day. He even wondered if he could get an Olympic medal for doing so.

He was worried about Jenny; she had passed out literally minutes after recovering from...whatever it was that had happened to her. In fact, he was more worried for her then when England had lost out on the world cup to Brazil, and he had to admit, that took some beating. He carried her easily enough, yet his limbs were begining to ache with her weight.

To his relief, a flustered doctor finally emerged into the room, 'What's wrong?'

'What do you think's wrong?' Nick asked, slightly hacked off at his late arrival.

'What do you want me to do about her? I haven't any spare beds-'

'Oh...piss off, damn NHS,' Nick began, losing his battle with impatience and irritation, 'I'll take her home you lazy git.'

'Excuse me? I won't be talked to like that!' the doctor huffed.

'Get stuffed,' Nick grumbled, pushing past him in the doorway, only turning back to glance at the figure on the bed, 'take care of her, or the government will be all over your arse.'

The doctor had no time to reply as Cutter awkwardly left, Jenny limp in his arms.

Reaching the car park, he swore loudly and continued walking to Jenny's car. He couldn't take her to her house; he didn't have her house keys or anything. She probably had them in her pocket or somewhere within the car. He sighed heavily, unlocking and opening the car door to gently place her in. Nick knew his best bet was to take her home, his home.

-

Abby awoke, darkness still flooding every corner of her room. It had barely been two hours since she got back.

She felt the weight of another body on the bed beside her, she wasn't used to it but it was comforting. She rolled over to see the outline of his back and curled into him, resting her head on the curve of his neck.

Connor stirred, feeling Abby's tender breaths against his ear. Completely exhausted, the pair lay beneath the cotton covers of Abby's bed. Contented, her eyes closed as she driffted off and Connor smiled.

At last.

-

Kicking the door closed with his foot, Nick gently manouvured Jenny's unconscious body up the stairs, careful not to knock her head or legs on the railings or wall. Reaching the landing, he heard Harry's snoring from the spare room and rolled his eyes. Nick used his back to open the door to his own bedroom and edged inside.

He laid her on his side of the bed, taking off her boots and pulling the hairband from her silk hair, running his fingers through it. Nick pulled the covers over her, pausing only to graze his fingers over the delicate skin of her neck exposed to him. He snatched his hand away quickly, realising he was losing himself.

Nick got up to leave and hear a slight whimper from her lips; he knew she had woken at his touch.

'It's okay,' he sat on the side of the bed, placing a reassuring hand on the side of her face, 'it's okay, I'm here.'

Her eyes were still closed in exhaustion, 'Don't leave me...please.'

'I'm not going to.'

'I'm confused...' she murmured, fatigue clearly evident in her still body and heavy eyes.

'Shh...you're safe...' his thumb slowly stroked her cheek. Nick felt Jenny's muscles relax at his words and lent in closer.

'Nick?'

'Yes?' he muttered, studying her shut eyes.

'I want to know something...' Jenny so spoke softly, causing him to inch closer.

'What?' Nick could feel the suppleness of her breathing as it caressed his skin, drawing him in.

Her eyes opened, staring into his. The duo stayed in that position for a few more seconds, just wacthing one another. Nick smiled sadly as her eyes closed again and her head lolled. Whatever had happened to Jenny Lewis had made her pass out again.

Nick opened the bedroom door, gazing at her as the light flooded through and onto the bedstead where he had left her. He would have to sleep on the sofa tonight. And briefly, for a second, Nick couldn't tell whether Jenny Lewis or Claudia Brown slept soundly in his double bed.

-

Ben's eyes clouded over in the darkness of the night, tears finding their way down his pained face.

'_Hey Nick, you got that report on the evolution of the Leopliuradon I asked for?' Ben said, making his way towards the paper strewn desk._

_Nick's head popped out from behind a particularly large stack of papers, smiling at his younger colleague he handed over a pile, 'Everything's there Ben.'_

'_Thanks, I need it for a seminar on Friday.' The younger man took the heap and studied the title written in Nick handwritting._

'_Aye, you'll need that-'_

'_Is it a bad time?' Ben turned at her voice, spotting her slender figure on the steps._

'_Not at all.' Nick said, idly dismissing his only child's appearance as he went back to his work._

_Lois, dressed in a tailored jacket and black trousers, descended the stairs. Ignoring her father, she smiled at Ben at sat in front of the desk, placing her breifcase beside her._

'_Dad?'_

'_Hmm?' Nick Cutter barely heard her as he scribbled down notes._

'_Mum wants to speak to you...and Lester.'_

'_Oh yeah, what do they want?'_

_Lois sighed, 'Lester sent me and e-mail where he drawled on about some journalist with a black eye...caused by you.'_

_Nick didn't look up, 'And what does your mother want? Me to pay compensation?'_

'_Something about you missing anniversary plans...' she raised an eyebrow, smiling in satisfaction as he looked up with acknowledgment in his eyes, '...wedding anniversary might I add.'_

_Nick shot up like a bullet, causing mountains of papers to fall cascading to the floor, 'Oh damn, she's gonna kill me.'_

'_Like hell she is.' Lois smirked._

_He ran, grabbed his jacket off the back of the door and disappeared in a blur of documents and manuscripts._

'_You would have thought he'd remember.' She simply smiled, looking up at Ben._

_He sat down in Nick's chair, attempting to tidy up the dislodged writtings, 'Yeah.'_

_She paused, watching his every move before standing, 'Ben?'_

'_Hmm?' he looked up, catching her amazingly brown eyes._

_Lois moved towards him, 'I'm sorry about the raptor...but about the kiss...'_

'_Look, I never meant to-'_

'_But did you want to?' her unfaultering eyes bore into his._

_Ben put the manuscripts down and stood; realising there was a table between them, he walked around, stopping in front of her._

'_Yes...' he knew he was invading her personal space, she was so close he could almost her slowing heartbeat._

_It was Lois who lent in, her lips brushing against his and finally catching his in her own. Her hands sliding up his broad chest to wrap around his neck. Ben's enfolded her around the waist, drawing her closer as the kiss deepened. It was tender, unlike their other kiss which had been rushed._

_A rather angry Utaraptor on their tails, Ben had tried to calm her; since Lois was more customed to shooting the bloody thing then running from it. Ultimately realising he had no choice but to leave her, Ben told Lois to head for the exit and unwillingly handed her a gun. Pausing barely a few seconds he kissed her hard on the lips before pulling away to attract the attention of the raptor. That night, with his left arm in a sling, Ben could still hear her screams of protest, feel the raptor's teeth sinking into his skin and hear the firing of the gun._

_Lois pulled away, breaking the kiss, 'I'm sorry I killed it...but I couldn't let you die.'_

'_I know...' he held her closer, savouring her._

'_It was a stupid idea, sacrificing yourself.'_

'_I think it's got something to do with my dad's genes.' He laughed._

_Lois stopped him with another kiss, pulling away she smiled, 'Does that mean lunch is on you?'_

He felt pain grip him, where was she? What had Helen told her?

Ben sank to his knees, his wife's destiny a heavy burden on his shoulders. The ending? No one knew, not even him.

* * *

Please review,

GPR


	13. Falling into place

I really like this chapter because Nick and Jenny/Claudia get together! It might be a bit confusing because she doesn't really know who she is, whether she's Claudia or Jenny or both. I'll UD this ASAP.

* * *

She gently coaxed her way down the stairs, unsure at first but slowly overcoming her overwhelming confusion.

She wanted what Claudia Brown had been denied, what Jenny Lewis had never been given. She wanted his arms to hold her, his lips to kiss hers.

Standing on the last step, she couldn't tell who she was. Memories of Claudia had come flooding back the night before, mixing with those of Jenny's.

_Our past makes our memories and our memories make us._ She thought, did that mean she was both Claudia and Jenny? She felt as though she was. She knew Claudia had fallen in love with Nick Cutter and that Jenny was beginning to.

She loved Nick, and it made her heart cry with frustration. Would he understand? She didn't exactly have a name. Whether she was called Claudia or Jenny was a complete mystery to her.

Did he even love her? She knew he loved Claudia, but not Jenny. What about all those happy memories she had shared with him the past few weeks? Jenny had began to fall in love with him, that to her was a known fact.

She heard voices from what seemed to be the kitchen, warily; she began to make her way there.

-

Nick watched as Harry wolfed down his bacon and eggs.

'Thanks Nick.' He managed between mouthfuls.

'Sure.' Nick muttered, a little disgusted at his little brother's eating habits. So it was no wonder why his wife kicked him out.

'Nick?' it was barely a whisper from the doorway which caught his attention; focusing on her, he stood.

'You okay?'

Harry stopped shovelling food into his mouth to gaze at the woman in the kitchen door; he noted rather quickly it was Jenny, Nick's "colleague".

She looked a little lost at her surroundings, 'I think so…'

Nick could tell by the quietness of her reply that she was partly dazed.

'Excuse us Harry,' He said, making his way towards Jenny and leading her into the hallway. Gently closing the door behind them, Nick showed her into the lounge and shut the door. He sat her on the sofa and knelt in front of her, 'Are you feeling better?'

Jenny hesitated before nodding, 'A little.'

'That's good,' He murmured, still observing her mystified expression. He stared at the slight frown she wore, 'What's wrong?'

She looked up, fear and pain in her eyes. Nick froze, seeing Claudia Brown stare back at him as she had done in the golfing hotel, 'Nick?'

She fell quiet at his look, he whisper was barely audible, 'Claudia?'

She could see the hurt in his eyes; hear the hushed tone of his voice, 'Yes?'

'Jenny?'

'I remember…' she swallowed the lump in her throat, hoping he wouldn't get up and leave her.

'What do you remember?' his eyes were almost watering with tortured anguish.

She paused, 'Everything…I remember everything.'

'You remember Claudia Brown?' he said in undertone.

'I am Claudia Brown,' Nick's shocked eyes locked on to hers, 'I'm Jennifer Lewis too. I'm both and neither…'

Nick stood, averting his eyes elsewhere, not quite believing it, 'I need some air.'

She didn't stop him from leaving; she didn't even look at him. She didn't know what to call herself. Was she Claudia? Or was she Jenny? Tears found their way down her cheeks, her identity lost for all she cared.

Nick closed the lounge door behind him and slid down its closed side, putting his head in his hands. She couldn't be Claudia, could she?

He had loved Claudia. He still did. It was the fact that he was falling in love with Jenny that made it so hard. They were now the same person. How did she even remember being Claudia?

He didn't care; he loved her, who ever she was. Claudia had come back to him and Jenny was still there. Standing up, he opened the door.

'Jenny?' she looked up, tears staining her face, 'Or Claudia?'

She shrugged, 'I suppose I ought to change my name by depoll.'

'What to?' he watched the Claudia and Jenny-like characteristics mix as she said her "new" name.

'I don't know…Claudia Jennifer Lewis-Brown, maybe?' she seemed a bit clueless.

'So you'd be called Claudia?' he gingerly sat beside her.

She grimaced, Jenny clearly showing through, 'I really don't like that name, I got picked on when I was a kid. Maybe I could be known as Claudia legally…Jenny as a nickname? That's what everyone at the ARC calls me…there'd be a mini chaos if I changed it completely.'

Nick watched her fondly, spotting every Claudia-like movement she made, which were gentler and relaxed, 'That's a good idea.'

She was Claudia. She was Claudia more then she was Jenny. Occasionally the odd snappy remark escaped her lips, and she was a little more vivacious and enthusiastic then Claudia had been but less then Jenny, yet it didn't really bother him that much. Claudia Lewis-Brown or "Jenny" wasn't that different from the woman he had fallen in love with to start with. Admittedly she wasn't as calm as Claudia had been, but she wasn't uptight like Jenny. She was the perfect balance between the two, perhaps leaning towards Claudia's personality more.

Nick smiled when she finally decided to speak, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, if anything, it's sort of all right again.'

She frowned vaguely, 'Because I remember?'

'Because you're perfect Jen.' He lent over and kissed her lips. Jenny could feel the stubble graze her skin and savoured it immensely. She kissed him back, her lips catching his affectionately. For so long she had longed to kiss him. It had been months since he had left her standing in the forest of Dean after she kissed him. Her memories mixed confusingly in her perplexed mind. She flushed as he pulled away.

'So why'd you shut on the door on me?'

He almost laughed, almost, but he saw her expression, 'I just, needed to think a bit.'

'Well next time can you not put a damn door between us?' she snapped, scowling at him.

Nick pulled Jenny into his arms, holding her close. She was his Claudia, despite the fact she insisted he call her Jenny.

'You can call me Jen.' She murmured as though she had read his mind, her head buried in the curve of his neck.

Nick kissed her again, tenderly. Her arms found their way around his neck, drawing him closer. It just like how he remembered kissing her, just like how she remembered kissing him.

The phone rang in the hallway, only to stop seconds later. They pulled away, still holding one another.

'Nick! It's someone called Connor on the phone for you.' Harry's voice echoed out from the corridor.

Nick kissed Jenny's cheek quickly before heading to the entrance hall. He glowered at Harry as he handed him the home phone.

'Hey Connor.'

'We've got another anomaly professor, been trying to reach you all morning but your mobile was off.' Connor's voice blared into life on the other end of the line.

'Sorry.' Nick apologised, shooing Harry back into the kitchen so he couldn't overhear.

'You don't know where Jenny is, do you? Only she's not answering her home phone or mobile.'

'Er…yeah, she's here with me. Look, I'll get her to the ARC.' He said, spotting Jenny emerge from the lounge.

'Why is she at yours?' Connor asked, bemused, yawning at the end of his sentence.

'You sound tired Connor.' Nick ignored the younger man's question.

'Er…yeah, well…I got to go, see you.' Nick smiled as the phone went dead.

Putting it back on the receiver, he watched as Jenny stood in what she had worn yesterday.

'We better go; I'll get your shoes.'

A simple smile flitted across her mouth as he reached her. Jenny was little more then surprised when he kissed her quickly; she still wasn't used to it.

Nick knew it at that precise moment, that the woman lying in the hospital bed was their daughter.

-

Lois pulled the oxygen mask from her mouth and tugged tubing after tubing out of her body, wincing in pain every now and then. She scrambled out of the hospital bed and practically tore the medical dressing gown from her body, revealing it bare. Grabbing her clothes, she quickly dressed herself. She couldn't stay there, it was close…it was nearly time.

-

Abby was beginning to worry; it was fine for Connor, he wasn't the one in danger of being lumbered with a child. She would have to wait a week or so before she could even consider a test, and it would be several weeks before she started to show any signs.

-

Helen couldn't find him. Well, it was almost impossible when he was probably trapped back in the Permian era, when the rest were all trapped back there. She had no one to help her. She knew the anomaly had closed shortly after the Gorgonopsid had gone back through, although no one else had actually noticed apart from her.

-

Ben ducked behind a tree, he couldn't keep this up.

'C'mon out Temple!' the bulking figure of a man in SAS uniform stood with his rifle cradled in his arms.

Ben had seen the scar on his neck too many times, he had seen the man too many times come to think of it. Snapping a new magazine into his five millimetre automatic, Ben jumped out and fired before his opponent could even register his appearance.

His bullet riddled body lay in a bloody heap at his feet, it had been at least the sixteenth time he had killed the same man, or something like that.

'That was for Lois,' He spat, 'Scum bag.'

Looking around at the surround trees, he wondered where Helen was. He knew it was getting closer; fate was closing in on him.

* * *

Please review, next chapter is getting closer to the end, I've had loads of fun just writting this fic, it's kind of a bummer I'm close to finishing it!

GPR


	14. Destiny calling

Heck, this is the longest fic I've ever written...an exciting chapter (I hope) there'll probably only be one or two more chapters...and I would love it if I got a few more REVIEWS then the last chapter people! (but I love you anyway) I'll UD around friday, saturday or Sunday.

* * *

Lois ran directly into someone, a man who cushioned her fall. Scrambling back on to her feet, she stumbled backwards, shock written across her pale face.

'Easy there!' Nick cried, looking incredulously at his daughter.

Lois's eyes just widened when she spotted Jenny, who helped Nick to his feet.

'I don't believe it…' she breathed, her eyes trained on the incredibly young versions of her parents.

'You should be resting,' Nick muttered suspiciously, 'you're not well.'

'I'm fine thank you. You didn't call me Lois for nothing.' She snapped, taking herself by surprised at how easily she managed to slip into the comfort of his presence.

'Aye, you sound just like your mother,' The Scot surveyed merrily, looking from Jenny to Lois and then back again, 'Where are you going anyway?'

'It's open.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Jenny whispered, not quite accepting the fact she was finally talking to the woman born from her own womb.

Lois looked at the woman she had called mum, the woman who had taught her so many things, the woman who loved her more then anything, 'It's almost over…'

'What is?' Jenny realised Lois stood to her exact height, cautiously, she looked into the mirror of her own dark brown eyes.

'Our fate.'

Both women froze, still gazing into each others warm eyes, 'Our fate?'

'The time has come when everyone who has been involved with the anomalies gather…a destiny which is unavoidable, a story which needs to be written, several lives merging onto the same path from different forks…some to end suddenly, some will branch off, one or two will still walk the same road,' She murmured, the tears stinging her eyes, 'today is the day I die.'

-

Ben wanted to put the gun to his head and pull the trigger, 'Lois!'

His grief-stricken howl echoed around the deserted forest, the body was still lying at his feet. Feral birds screeched in reply, fluttering madly overhead, disturbed by his anguished cry.

Between two distant trees a small glitter of light flickered into life, pulsating slightly as though imitating a heartbeat. It took a couple of minutes for it to explode into existence and shimmer like shattered glass catching the golden sun light. The shards of light slowly revolved around the core of the anomaly, which was simply a bright light hung in midair. The world seemed silent, as though holding its breath for the foreseeable future to occur. A few hours later and it would be over, it would stop, the pain, torture and suffering would stop.

Ben simply fell to his knees before it, 'No…'

The time had come; he couldn't stop it from happening. Resigning to fate, Abby and Connor's future son stood and disappeared into the glistening folds of broken time.

It was the perfect day to die.

-

Helen spotted it, walking out from behind the safety of her tree, she ran through without thinking. It wasn't until it imploded behind her that she realised what she had done.

The end was nigh.

-

'Where are Cutter and Jenny?' Connor muttered to Abby, his eyes moving from her face to the open anomaly time and time again.

A sense of foreboding washed over the pair, silence gripping them like a fierce beast.

Lester watched the pair with a hint of worry intertwining his slight apprehension. Coldness had set into the atmosphere, causing a deathlike hush to fall upon the dead forest. His heart was pounding against his chest, which was aching from the effort of taking in minimal amounts of air quickly. His head seemed to throb with the numbing pain of thinking too hard, his mind powering into overload like a train not willing to stop.

There was a bad feeling in the stilled air.

-

It wasn't long before she was running along the main road, the trees obscuring her path. She saw the car and immediately dived into the interweaving branches of the trees to her right.

Jumping out and not bothering to close the doors or switch the engine off, Nick and Jenny sprinted after Lois.

Jenny was ahead of Nick, pushing her way through the undergrowth and gaining scratches on her face, neck and bare arms.

Crying out for her daughter to stop, Jenny winced and yelped as a thorny twig hit her full in the face, imbedding sharp thorns into her cheek, causing precious blood to leek from the fresh wounds and trickle down her ashen skin.

_Today is the day I die._ The words reverberated around her empty head, Jenny couldn't give birth to a child knowing how, when and why she would die.

_The time has come when everyone who has been involved with the anomalies gather…_That was why she remembered her life as Claudia Brown. She had known about the anomalies…she was needed.

Nick dashed after Jenny, fear engulfing him, she couldn't die. He couldn't let their child just die in front of them…

Lois didn't look behind, instead her legs carried her energized body forwards. Hot, fresh tears were falling down her cheeks. She wanted them to stop running after her…she didn't want them to see her die. It was just ahead of her, hanging alone in the middle of a clearing. She didn't even hesitate before running into its heart, tumbling downhill on the other side.

Jenny didn't notice the fact she entered another time, but wasted no time trying to locate Lois.

Nick collided with her as he came through, sending them sprawling down the rough Permian sands. Pulling his spouse-to-be to her feet, he cast around frantically and heard the all too familiar sounds of dying humans.

'Spaghetti junction…' Stephen's were words echoed by both man and woman. Nick's eyes found the other anomalies, all of which imploded as the one they had come though did.

It was the unmistakable scream of the future predator which turned Jenny's blood cold as she felt Nick tense beside her.

'We're back here…the day Ryan died…' Nick's eyes were wide, scanning the horizon for the familiar SAS war veteran, fear pulsing through him.

'Ryan's dead?' Jenny looked close to tears, her heart aching for the man who had been her friend for uncountable years.

Nick realised she had never known. Claudia disappeared before he revealed the news, and Jenny Lewis had never known him.

Taking her by the hand, Nick led Jenny up the mound of sand in front of them. They were out of sight, but could clearly see the scene below them.

He felt her cling to him, terrified as she watched the past Nick Cutter running for his life, the past Helen hiding amongst the trees, Thomas Ryan dying, the Gorgonopsid killing the predator and the past Cutter burry her dear friend.

'This is what happened before I lost you.' Was all he said as the past Helen and Nick walked away in the opposite direction.

It was the truth, unravelling before their stunned eyes. Their futures had been written from the moment Helen Cutter walked through an anomaly ten, nearly eleven, years ago.

Yes, destiny was now something Nick Cutter believed in.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE. (notice the capitals? I need feedback guys!)

GPR


	15. Third generation

This is the final chapter, and an exposive finale (sorry, always wanted to say that.) I hate to nag but please review all those who've read this far...This is probably the best fic I've ever written. Sorry there's quite a bit of dialogue, but that's needed to tell most of the story. I want to thank EVERYONE who's ever reviewed, those who've favoured this story and things like that...enjoy.

* * *

She had found him; tears staining her face, Lois fell into her beloved husband's arms. She wept hysterically as Ben cradled her, silent cries racking his own chest.

'I thought I'd lost you…I thought everything was wrong, that I'd never been born…' she sobbed, her head buried into his broad chest, her arms around his neck.

Ben found it increasingly hard to speak though his tears as he rocked her gently in his embrace, 'It's okay Lois…I'm never going to leave you.'

'For as long as I live?' she pulled away to look him in the eye.

He felt so much grief at her question, his pain showing more then ever, he said, 'Yes, for as long as you live…'

'So for the next few minutes?' she inhaled deeply, biting her lip, 'Promise you won't mourn for the rest of your life.'

'I will live beside you and love you for next passing minutes…' Ben began to cry freely, '…but I will resign the rest of my life to grieving over you…because you're my soulmate and I love you more then anything, more then flowers love spring, more then the moon loves the night, more then Jesus loved god…'

'Shut up…I told Abby not to let you do that bloody English literature course when you went to university…' she smiled feebly, trying to make him happier, but failed.

He lent down, and with shaking hands, kissed his wife goodbye.

-

'So this is judgement day? Feels like déjà vu to me.' Helen's familiar voice rung out, causing Jenny and Nick to turn.

Jenny eyed the firearm held in the older woman's hand warily, millions of thoughts running through her mind. Nick simply stared, his shock betraying his feelings of treachery Helen bestowed upon him.

Everything now made sense to him, 'It was you, wasn't it?'

'Come on, be specific Nick.' She grinned slyly, deviousness visible in her cold eyes.

The three of them spotted Lois and Ben to their right, holding hands and watching them solemnly. Jenny tried to hold back the stinging tears, instead focusing on breathing easily. She didn't move when she felt Nick's hand slipped into hers and squeezed it tightly.

When the duo reached the trio, Nick turned back to Helen, 'It was going to end like this all along.'

His estranged wife's jealous eyes were gazing at his hand lovingly encompassing Jenny's, 'Yeah. You know there was a time when you loved me.'

'That time passed years ago…and since we've had our fates written by you all I can say is we were never meant to be, it was a marriage doomed from the start…because I always supposed to fall in love with Claudia Brown, wasn't I?' Nick's loathing filled glare caught her own, a smirk plastered across her smug face.

'Yes…' she said, observing Jenny standing slightly behind Nick as though he was shielding her from harm.

'You went to the future before we actually thought you did…you were the one who brought the first future predator through…and you saw that…you saw the future, our future,' he indicated to himself, Jenny, Ben and Lois, 'and you weren't in it…you knew you would die today.'

'Very good Nick, your powers of observation were always very…sharp.'

'You know who's gonna kill you…you knew who to eliminate from the timeline so that wouldn't happen, so you would never die as time had planned…I don't know how you did it but you eliminated Claudia Brown from the timeline…Why? Because you knew she was one of the people who could bring about your own demise,' He spat, eyes narrowing in disgust, 'however, you never expected Jennifer Lewis to appear did you? She ruined your plans…she shared the exact DNA profile of Claudia, the same genetic make-up.'

Silence set into the air around them, Jenny in a complete state of shock, Nick seething, Helen realising her plan was unfolding and Ben and Lois hearing something they had already known about two months before.

'So what did you do then? You couldn't get rid of Claudia or Jenny, so you had get rid of me…by kicking that control panel in Leek's warehouse you thought I would sacrifice myself rather then see you or Stephen die, it nearly worked, nearly. You would have succeeded if Stephen hadn't punched me and locked himself in with those bloodthirsty creatures…you were hoping you would live out your days with Stephen by your side, weren't you?' he hissed, everything was so clear, how could he have been so blind? 'So when that failed you knew we would get to this point in time, you knew Jenny would remember her life as Claudia…you wanted to kill our daughter, you wanted to kill Lois but you couldn't do it…so you tried lying to her, as long as she was stuck in the past she already dead, right? Or were you hoping she'd commit suicide out of grief, or eaten by a dinosaur?'

'You…' was all Jenny could say, moving closer to Nick as though he held even more answers.

Nick hadn't finished, 'Now I've guessed your little game Helen, answer me just one question…what was the cleaner for?'

Helen paused, as if deciding what to tell the four standing in front of her, 'I had exhausted all other options…I couldn't get rid of Claudia or Jenny, failed in killing you and couldn't bring myself to kill Lois…knowing we would all meet at this part in time helped, because I could have so many of one man, he could aid your way here for sure, you would all be helpless, weapon less it would be so easy…I can kill you all and live, she would never have been born.'

'But until you kill at least one of us, she exists?' Nick's question confused everyone else apart from Helen.

'Yeah, why? I have the gun and I'm making my mind up about who I should pump bullet after bullet into, of course I'll keep three left over so none of you will dare come after me when I do,' She leered, watching Jenny more then the others, 'Perhaps it'll be the bitch who stole my husband.'

Nick positioned himself in front of Jenny even more so, his arm going in front of her to rest across her stomach, 'You'll do no such thing,' he growled.

'You see the five of us were always meant to be here, judgement day I think the bible called it…the decision whether the world stays as it is, or I change it into something more…fascinating.' A glint appeared in Helen's eye, whether it was because of madness of genius, Nick couldn't tell.

'Six…there are six of us.' Jenny whispered, realisation hitting her faster then a car, fright audible in her voice.

'No…there are only five of us.' Nick frowned, correcting her.

'No, there are six, you're forgetting Claudia.'

'You are Claudia,' His scowl only deepened, perplexed, his attention still on Helen's automatic, 'You're both Jenny and Claudia, as one.'

'I know, but-'

'There are more important things to deal with at the moment; I'm not going to argue with you.' Nick snapped at Jenny as though they'd been married for years.

She fell silent, angered and frustrated; it was barely a few seconds later when she pushed past Nick so she stood directly in front of Helen, 'You're too late.'

The smug smile was wiped from her mouth as several gunshots rung out into the air, all three women falling to the floor.

Nick found his heart had stopped as he scrambled to Jenny's side; she was alive but crying out in pain. He tried to stem the bleeding from the gunshot wound at her shoulder by ripping off some of his shirt and tying it in place; panic besieged his entire body. A couple of metres away he saw Ben at Lois' side, blood pooling around her motionless form. Helen was lying face down in the sand, blood pouring out of an injury at the back of her head, she was obviously dead. Casting around for the source of her death, he spotted the figures of a lone standing woman and man between the trees, what seemed to be a gun was grasped in the woman's hand. He couldn't make out their faces, and as quickly as they had appeared, they were gone. Turning back to Jenny and her rather minor injury, Nick realised what she was saying.

'I think she's dead Nick! I think Lois is dead!'

'Shh…' he rocked her gently in his arms, staring at the lifeless form of their daughter just feet away.

Ben looked at him with a sad smile playing across his lips, pulling Lois into his arms, he stood.

It took the three of them by surprise, the anomalies burst into life once again, wavering as though not quite strong enough to stay open. Hauling Jenny to her feet, Nick knew he needed to get her home as soon as possible, to a medic. He looked back one last time as Ben disappeared through another anomaly, and began to drag his own protesting soulmate through a different one.

Plunging down onto the leaf covered floor, Nick sighed in relief as he found Connor Temple and Abby Maitland rushing to their aid.

-

2 YEARS LATER

'Claudia could have been born before they went through the anomaly. So Lois could have died.'

'Do you have to be so bloody negative? Claudia could have been born after Helen died…so Lois and Ben could both be alive.' Nick argued with his spouse, to no avail.

'I was right, there were six of us. You saw her?' Jenny asked; attempting to pick off one of the many patches the doctor had stuck on her partly bare chest.

'You weren't right, there were seven of us…she was with a man.'

'How can you tell?' Jenny gave up her efforts in setting herself free from the hospital bed.

'I don't know…I just, assumed he was a man…but there was definitely someone with her. And what makes you so sure she's called Claudia?' he murmured, looking at the bundle in his arms.

'No idea, it just…felt right. Can I hold her?' she reached out, pleading him to hand her the infant.

He complied, handing a minutes old Lois over to her mother, 'She's perfect.'

'Perfect?' Jenny muttered, a sad smile on her lips.

'Yes, she is. Look at it this way, whether she dies or not…we have 26 amazing years ahead of us with her,' Nick sat on the side of the bed, kissing his wife's cheek and stroking Lois' with his index finger, 'she's so small.'

'I don't think I can live knowing what happened-'

'Just drop it Claudia!'

'Using my full name now are you?' she teased, a little peeved herself.

'Sorry Jen. I don't mean to get annoyed with you, It's just this is supposed to be a happy occasion…we're parents, we have the most beautiful baby girl in the world and yet…we'll never know, not unless 26 years from now she and Ben stumble back into their own time.'

Jenny watched his dejected expression, using her spare hand; she pulled him down to kiss her. She grinned as she pulled away, 'Then let's just forget about it as best as we can…let's just make the next 26 years so wonderful for her that when she's…in that situation, she can remember us, and everything we did together.'

He smiled, a tear forming at the corner of his eye. Jenny wiped it away with her thumb, trying not to cry herself at their daughter's future.

'Yeah…let's just forget about it…'

'We're not interrupting or anything, are we?' Abby's unexpected voice came from the doorway.

'Not at all!' Jenny beamed, spotting the toddler holding Abby's hand, 'Hey Ben!'

'Nee!' the two year old cried, running to the bed in delight at the sight of his godmother and climbing onto it with much difficultly.

Nick helped Ben up, laughing at the youngster's wide eyes when he saw Lois for the first time and a thought crossed his mind, _they'll fall in love one day, they'll marry._

Connor entered the room after his seven months pregnant spouse as she waddled with much trouble to Jenny's bedside.

'It'll be you again next!' Jenny laughed, patting Abby's big bump.

'God yeah, another boy, would you believe it?'

Connor sat in the only spare chair and watched with amusement as Lester himself appeared.

'Morning all. Good to know you've finally given birth Jenny,' He let the faintest of smiles grace his face as he saw Lois, 'she is sweet isn't she? All I've got is two teenage boys who bring too many girls home.'

The seven spent the rest of the day, talking mostly of how to get an angry woolly mammoth Lester had aptly named fluffy back though the right anomaly.

-

30 YEARS AFTER HELEN'S DEATH

Under the cover of dark, Lois held her new born daughter close to her. She smiled, seeing the familiar shape of her son Stephen Ryan sleeping in the double bed beside his father.

It had taken four long days but Ben had managed to get them through the correct anomaly. Crying out for a medic, Lois was taken to hospital for immediate surgery. She had lived, lived to see her parents, Jenny and Nick Cutter again, lived to work on the anomaly research again, lived to have two beautiful children with the man she loved.

Sitting on the window sill, her daughter cradled in her protective arms, she stared out into the lit street. It was a noise the babe made that caught her attention.

'You're wonderful Claudia, yes you are…you and Stephen are going to save my life one day, and Daddy's, nanny's and grandpa's.'

The child made a throaty noise as if in agreement with her mother. Lois simply smiled.

EPILOGUE

Claudia Temple sits beside her brother, silence in the still air. She sighs, watching the trees with dying curiosity as birds flutter overhead.

'It's over Stephen…we can go home now. Back to the ARC, back to mum and dad…back to Nan, Grandpa, Grandma Abs and Papa Con.' she mumbles, frowning as the light from the sun almost blinds her.

Stephen laughs, 'If we can find the right bloody anomaly.'

14 year old Claudia smiles, 'Mum would have a fit if she heard what kind of language you were using…Grandpa wouldn't though.'

Her two year older brother yawns, gets to his feet and pulls her up as well, 'Well I guess we better get a move on, we can't stay in medieval Britain.'

She laughs heartily, 'Yeah, don't want to be decapitated by any monarch now do we?'

'Or be mistaken for any Saracen alchemists!'

'I don't think we quite look Israeli Stephen.'

'Good point Claudia…shall we get going?'

Nick and Jenny Cutter's grandchildren scan the unmistakeably English horizon, 'Yeah, I bet you ten quid they're worried about us…race you there.'

Without any warning both teens sprint into the heart of the forest, their handheld ADD beeping like mad.

* * *

I love this fic, and I'm happy loads of people have read it. Please review.

GPR


End file.
